rainipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nether Star
The Nether Star is a sacred artifact of the Nether that is introduced in Begin Again. It was first absorbed by Abigail Crysteffor, and after her death was absorbed by Naeus. moments before absorbing the Nether Star in Hard Pill to Swallow.]] History The Nether Star is an ancient artifact held by the rulers of the Nether Horde. It is passed down from heir to heir and absorbed in all known cases in order to give the owner powers such as fire immunity and lightning reflexes. It is unknown if all rulers had used the Star at some point during their rule. The Star was first shown being held by The Pig King as he determined whether Abigail Crysteffor was worthy of it. After proving her worth to the King and Naeus, she was allowed to absorb it. After she did, the corruption it held grew with each of her kills, until her eyes turned white alike to Herobrine's and red tear marks appeared on her face. She was gifted with lightning fast reflexes and fire immunity whilst seemingly losing her humanity. holding the Nether Star as Abigail bows before him in Begin Again.]] Its effects were actually first displayed in We Are the Danger, which is set just after Begin Again. Abigail demonstrated her lightning fast reflexes and her capability to teleport short distances against her former lover, Rain, in the Battle for Glacierford. Its last run with Abigail was in Just So You Know, where Abigail once again wielded its capabilities, gaining the upper hand on Rain before being stabbed in the throat, killing her and severing her ties to the Star. Its next appearance was in Hard Pill to Swallow, where after Naeus dumped Abigail's body into lava, it had appeared and was absorbed into Naeus. This gave him the same powers as Abigail, however, instead of white eyes, Naeus' flashed red with every melee attack he landed. It also gave him a form of fire manipulation as a result for his lack of teleportation. It was later used in tandem when Naeus absorbed Herobrine's head against the False Pig King, in which the King was killed. The effects of the Nether Star started showing corruption on Naeus in its next debut, Ender Wish. He could be shown with red now on his cloak and face, and using the same powers he acquired in his last appearance. Trivia * A Nether Star can be seen in Just So You Know as Rain searches for a rifle. This may just be an easter egg and not an actual star. * Another Star can be seen in the Fractures trailer, being sent out by Stella. Gallery Abigail_JSYK.png|Abigail Crysteffor: Her appearance changed as a result of absorbing the Star. (Just So You Know)|link=Abigail Crysteffor Naeus_Ender_Wish_Promotional.jpg|Naeus: His appearance is currently as pictured. (Promotional Render for Ender Wish.|link=Naeus Azura's Outside Lab.PNG|Focus on the Enchanting Table for the Easter Egg Nether Star in Just So You Know. Stella Fractures.PNG|Stella holding a Nether Star in the Fractures trailer. Note the trailer is considered non-canon. Category:Nether Category:Nether Horde Category:Artifacts